


Naruto sleepy by

by Carnifex



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnifex/pseuds/Carnifex





	Naruto sleepy by

“Zzzzzzzzzzz” went Naruto. 

The End


End file.
